Ptolemaios
by Ugly Keeper
Summary: This story evolves around Naruto, who is admitted to the institute for mentally ill people, but this one is not like the rest. The building is high in the mountains of Alps and patients are trained to be the soldiers of the most elite guild, working for Russian government, ANBU. Mental disorders are being controlled and made use of. Yaoi, Yuri and Heterosexual relationships


**Okay, I don't really know who do you guys ship, but Sasuke is NOT uke in this story and that's probably all...**

**Please, I haven't decided which pairs are going to be here, but if you have some weird pairs, write them down to the review and I'll think about them. Most probably I'll add them to the story... somehow.**

**This story evolves around Naruto, who is admitted to the institute for mentally ill people, but this one is not like the rest. The building is high in the mountains of Alps and patients are trained to be the soldiers of the most elite guild, working for Russian government, ANBU. Mental disorders are being controlled and made use of.**

* * *

Little blond stood, shivering of cold in front of the biggest building he'd ever seen. It was cold and stern, somehow unfamiliar yet so known feeling he felt.

When people from this institute found out about him, he felt disappointed. Every useful mental disorder was strictly and unforgivably controlled here, thanks to the director of the place, lady Konan whose husband Nagato was the formidable ruler of Europe himself.

"Seems like we have to bide farewell, brat," said the woman with big boobs who escorted him here.

"Wait, Baa-chan!" the boy was looking at her with those big blue eyes.

"What, Gaki?" she sighed and turned around.

"I see, I see. Tsunade, you can go now, I'll take care of the rest."

He had to shiver before he turned to see the owner of the cold voice. There stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, her blue hair were short and she had a flower made of… paper? Her brown eyes were as cold as her voice and piercing through the boy. She came closer and laid her hand on blondes shoulder. He shivered again, her touch was cold and unfamiliar, but somehow it made him feel safe.

He watched Tsunade leaving him behind and surprisingly didn't feel the regret he was expecting. Maybe it was because of the closeness between him and the beautiful lady.

"Well then, shall we proceed to your new home, Naruto-kun?"

She didn't wait for reply, with her hand resting on his shoulder she led him inside. Did he say that the building was cold? Unfamiliar? Well, inside was a really nice surprise. All the furniture showed, how rich the owners of the building were. Every hall had a Persian carpet on the floor, expensive paintings were hung on every wall and there were sofa and armchairs in every corner of the hall. The blue haired beauty led him upstairs, higher and higher and she didn't look at the blonde even once since they entered the building.

Once they were on probably highest floor, they stood in front of the massive wooden door. Blue haired woman opened the door and led Naruto, whose shoulder was finally free inside the room.

"My name is Konan and I am in charge of training you, poor children, to be the most feared and respected soldiers out there. Naruto, welcome to the Ptolemaios, the House of Protectors. You are to be one of our dear trained soldiers, so-called _protectors_. If you have any questions, now is the right time to ask."

"Etoo, are you going to try to erase my "disorder"?"Naruto asked.

Konan just smiled: "We will not do such a drastic things as to try to get you rid of the part of your personality. We are going to teach you how to control it and how to live with you."

Naruto thought for a moment. Then he smirked and with his cheerful voice said: "Then I have no more questions. Where should I go now?"

Konan smiled again, her smile was so pretty. She knocked on the table and out of nowhere with a puf of smoke there stood a silver haired male reading a book with uninterested look in his eyes.

"Kakashi, take Naruto to the dormitory, please," she said and smiled at the man.

He sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Another boy? Konan, next time I want to see a girl or I won't bother showing here," he said with that uninterested look and his voice without emotion was kind of more irritating, than the cold voice Konan used.

"Kakashi, you are going out with a man, why should I care about if I bring a girl or boy here?"

He just winked and came closer to Naruto.

"Wait, is that a boy? He's so petite," he said and his eyes were travelling on Narutos figure.

"Oi, old man, I don't swing that way," Naruto said, irritated with the interested look of the older mans eyes.

"Yes, I get it, I get it. Come with me."

Kakashi came out of the room and followed by Naruto walked down the stairs Naruto just ten minutes ago had to climb up. He tried not to think about the man and looked around. He couldn't really remember which direction did they go, because it was permanently changing and Kakashi didn't slow down to give Naruto time to catch up to him.

He stopped only when they met some guy.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun. On duty tonight?"

"Kakashi. No, I'm heading to the dormitories, my duty just finished."

"Oh, then would you mind taking Naruto with you? I've got some serious business I have to attend," Kakashi said and with a puf of smoke he disappeared.

"Old geezer, he's just gonna read the ero books, isn't he?"

Naruto froze. How could the Kakashi guy just disappear and leave him with the duck butt hair style guy? Naruto felt so uncomfortable.

But, well, whatever!

"Yo, nice to meet you! Uzumaki Naruto is my name," he gave him the brightest smile he could find.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm jounin, but not uke. Just so you know. "

"What is uke?" Naruto asked curiously. Was is a specie of duck? He didn't ask about jounin, because he knew very well, who they were. His parents used to scare him with jounins when he was small and his "disease" was only beginning to show.

"Whatever. Just go and don't talk. You are really happy-go-lucky. I don't like people like you," he said and his dark personality just bothered Naruto so much he pouted. Why were some people like this? They couldn't see the light, but not because of the dark surrounding them. It was because they simply didn't want to see the light.

"Heh, okay, dear mister jounin Duck Butted Teme," Naruto gave him a nickname immediately.

The said guy, however, looked really irritated. His dark aura was spreading everywhere and Naruto felt like he was being swallowed by this persons darkness.

"Heey, Sasuke! It this the newbie? I'll take care of him, so you can _go and sleep._"

Another person just randomly showed up.

Naruto turned around to see some very cheerful guy smirking and smiling brightly. The last words he just hissed at Sasuke and Naruto didn't get why, but it felt like he wasn't supposed to know.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba," the boy gave Naruto a huge grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo! Finally a nice guy! I thought that I'd never see a smiling person again." Naruto was obviously relieved.

"Well there are lots of smiling guys, but we should leave this frightening guy for the time being, because he looks pissed of," they left Sasuke alone, "How the hell could you make the Stone Prince so angry?"

"He said something about that he wasn't uke thingie and I didn't know what this uke was so I asked politely and he absolutely refused to describe! Annoying Duck Butt Teme!"

Kiba smirked.

"Naruto, do you want to know, what uke is?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course-ttebayo!"

"It is the passive one in the homosexual relationship."Kiba ignored Narutos surprise and continued with describing: "You know, we are people with mental disorders and if we were trying to reproduce, it'd most probably cause more ill people to be born. That's why we are not allowed to have a relationship with other gender. It'd only cause more pain. And so we had to adapt to these conditions and the most of us seek love in their own gender. It's not very rare to see couples of the same sex here. And so, in gay relationship, uke has the "girls" role and is catcher. Seme is the pitcher if you know what I mean."

Naruto was slightly confused and didn't say anything. That was good, because Kiba had still something to say: "Sasuke was angry when some people discovered, that he had word uke in his name. Now it's only a joke, because everybody in Ptolemaios knows, what Sasuke truly is."

Naruto didn't ask about how did Sasuke manage to change their mind, so he returned to the previous topic: "Kiba, does that mean, that everyone here's homosexual?"

His eyes looked frightened, so Kiba just smirked to lighten the atmosphere.

"Of course not, dumbass. Some of us still resist and stay alone. But, believe me, it's hard to choose a cold and unwelcoming life full of loneliness.

"I'm afraid to ask what did you choose," said Naruto and looked at Kiba, almost curiously.

Kiba blushed and Naruto immediately knew.

"Sooo, this place runs as a school? I thought that it was more like a prison for those who aren't wanted in normal life," he asked, careful not to look like he was changing the subject because of his uncomfortable feeling.

He failed, but Kiba smirked and answered question: "Yep, it's pretty much like a school, but it's not your normal school with subjects like Maths or Geography. We're divided to two groups which are decided by strength you get from your illness. The stronger ones are always seme and only some uke make it to that group. For some unknown reason, groups always consist of the same number of people. So every class is more like divided in two main groups – those who are weak and those who will eventually become ANBU."

"Then what am I?" the blonde asked with sparks of interest in his blue eyes.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know that?" Kiba answered, more like he was trying to defend himself.

"Aaaah," Naruto sighed, disappointed.

"Butnext week there will be ceremony held to decide which group the rookies will belong to."

"And in which group are you, Kiba?"

"I'm in weak group, but I'll make it to the strong group somehow! For sure, just you watch!"

"I'm sure I'll end up being so strong, even strong group will be too weak for me!" and so Naruto and Kiba started chatting about how strong Naruto will be and many other things, while walking through the labyrinth of Ptolemaios building. When they reached their spot, they were the best of friends. They were talking and talking, but when Naruto saw where they were, he stopped. Unable to do anything else but gape his mouth like a fish, he was looking in awe around him.

"This is canteen," Kiba said without showing any interest.

The place was huge and it was full of people eating and laughing and talking loudly. Very loudly. The noise was rising and Narutos ears were hurting. He had to cover them. He wanted to get out of this place this instant! Tears were making their way to his eyes and he wanted them to shut up! Someone laughed, it was destroying him. He curled up in the entrance and begged the sound to disappear.

He didn't notice he was screaming. He didn't know he was running around and anyone who saw him looked at least scared.

All he knew was the fact, that he was frightened. He felt his moving limbs tremble with fear of this disgustingly loud noise. Tears were running down his cheeks and his eyes were red again. The dark aura coming out of him in the same time scared all the people in the room and made them freeze. Nobody could move, they were just looking at the beast in front of them and their laughter and conversations were already far forgotten. Naruto felt the fear in the room and wanted to get rid of it. He didn't want to feel it.

His voice echoed through the place and he ran out.

He couldn't stay there even a second longer!

Kakashi was walking through the halls, searching for his beloved and wondering about the blonde boy he saw earlier.

The boy looked absolutely weak and Kakashi wasn't even sure he was ill.

He heard voices and steps in the hall next to the one he was in. So, as the ninja he was, he silently listened to them.

"How could you let him go with Kakashi?" when his name was mentioned, he just paid more attention to the voices.

"I didn't know he was S class! Nobody told me," said another familiar voice.

Kakashi noticed Konan was absolutely out of her normal composure.

He decided to take action.

"Miss, lord, your speech couldn't be overheard so I stopped, wondering if I could help," he said in that disgustingly sly way, his eye piercing through the man walking beside Konan.

"You! You already helped enough! It's your fault we have S class student running in the halls. Try your best to catch him!" Danzo shouted and ran further. Konan stayed and looked at Kakashi. Her cold eyes were apologizing to the silver haired man.

He said his sorry aloud and they parted ways to find a dangerous blonde.

Naruto woke up to the sharp pain on his cheeks. He murmured and opened one azure eye. He saw a figure before another painful slap was placed on his cheek.

"Oi!" he screamed and unwillingly sat up.

"Ah, sorry, did I overdo it?" preson sitting on his bed said.

"And who the hell are you?" the blonde asked, confused already.

All the new faces…

"Excuse me! I am your roommate, so try to get along with me!"

When Naruto noticed the way he was acting, he immediately stopped and apologized. He was always trying his best to be friendly to people and now he acted like an ass.

"It's fine. I know that feeling," the boy next to him said.

He had long dark hair, Naruto couldn't see their true color, because in the room wasn't enough light. The only thing shining in the room were the boys eyes. They were uncomfortably pale and Naruto felt fear for a moment. Then he remembered he had red eyes when angry and he calmed down.

"My name is Neji, Hyuuga Neji. I'm S class just like you and your roommate. I hope I didn't slap you too hard but I couldn't stand the way you were sleeping. I hate it when anybody has peaceful face, so when sleeping, I'd like you to wear this," the Neji guy handed him a mask.

Mask had the shape of fox.

"It's from my country so be grateful I'm giving it to you. Now good night."

Neji just laid on the bed on the other corner of the room and his slow breathing could be heard almost immediately after his body touched his bed.

Naruto was so tired he didn't bother by the boy. He put on the mask and fell asleep too.

When he woke up, the only one in the room was him. He didn't see Neji anywhere.

He sat, then stood up and walked over to the big wardrobe on his side of the room. He didn't know how. But he knew there were clothes for him. He put on the uniform everyone in the Ptolemaios wore and the size fitted him perfectly. His mind was however absolutely somewhere else. What happened yesterday? He was talking peacefully to the boy called Kiba and then there was noise and he wanted to die. And then only red followed by black. Then he woke up because of the Neji guy slapping him.

He opened the door of their room to be welcomed by empty hall. The emptiness was however only temporary, because with a puf of smoke, Kakashi was standing next to the blonde and for a moment looking up from his book at Naruto.

"To think he was S class…"

Naruto didn't understand what the guy said and didn't pay any attention to it. He had other questions up his sleeve.

"What happened in the canteen?"

"You had an amok. Sorry for that it was my fault. I'm to escort you to your class. Kiba said you got along well, but I have to disappoint you. S class is a special class where weaklings like Kiba will never be allowed to enter. Because there's so few of you, you are with your seniors(senpais) and juniors (kouhais) in one class."

Naruto was angry, because Kakashi called Kiba weakling. He was beginning to hate the system of this school.

"Did I…"

"No, you didn't kill anybody. Luckily some of your senpai were strong enough to beat you because of your still not waken power. You have a potential and we're going to have it all."

"Ehm, okay," Naruto decided he wasn't going to think about it for now.

"And who is this Neji guy?" the blonde asked, obviously changing the topic once again.

"Just as he said – he's your senpai in S class, your roommate and one of those who stopped you yesterday. He's strong so try to get along with him."

"Naruhodou*," Naruto murmured to himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you've got a lesson right now, your homeroom teacher (sensei) is Danzo-sama."

Then we should hurry up, ne?

Naruto didn't say it.

He didn't want to go to the classroom where there were people dangerous enough to beat him in his angry mode. He just wanted to slow down.

But the words he feared came: "Here we are, Naruto. Be nice to your classmates."

And with a puf of smoke Kakashi disappeared.

Naruto sighed and without any further thinking he knocked on the door.

He opened it and entered a small room with about twenty people in it and the old guy with one eye hidden looked at him. Naruto figured out it was the Danzo-sama Kakashi mentioned. The class looked kind of off. Naruto wasn't very familiar with normal classes, but this one looked unnatural. What Kakashi was saying was true, there were kids and adults in the class. He saw Neji sitting in the middle of a group of teenagers. It seemed like they were the only teenagers in the class. Adults looked bored and kids were playing around.

"Class! I'd like to introduce your new classmate to you. Please, Naruto, tell us something about you!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, 15 years old, I like ramen, my colour is orange, I'm not gay, I like to fight and yoroshiku*, minna!"

"Yoroshiku," the class answered.

"You can sit next to Lee, Naruto-kun," Danzo said and right when Naruto was sitting on his chair, Danzo silently coughed.

The whole class shut up and all the attention was paid to the man.

"Narutos partners through the training will be Lee and Gaara. They are excused of any mission for a week, while Naruto will be trained. The rest of you will be leaving in a hour and you're going to Irak to defend the country…"

Danzo continued and Naruto was listening to him in awe. The S class was the part of army already? How did he get there? Why was he there? And how the hell was he supposed to be able to control his power in week?!

"Naruto-kun! " the boy sitting next to Naruto was trying to get blondes attention.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Lee and I'll be trying to train with you with all the power of youth!"

The boy seemed to be so excited about the training Naruto was getting excited too!

"Yeah! With the youth of the power or whatever!"

"We're going to become strong!"

And so the class went on while Danzo was explaining the details of the mission the class was going to have to absolve, Naruto was trying to ignore the details about killing mentioned in Danzos explanation now and then and Lee excited about the training and spending time with his genius Gai sensei.

Green eyes were piercing the blonde, who didn't seem to notice.

They forgot, that Gaara was to train Naruto too. And Gaara sensed something familiar on Naruto since the time he fought him yesterday.

Naruto was Jinchuuriki too. He knew it and so knew Danzo. That's why he allowed Gaara to train the boy. Only Gaara knew how the Jinchuuriki is trained. Since Killer Bee is on especially dangerous mission, Gaara was the only one who could train Naruto.

Ohh, and he'd put Naruto through the same hell he had to go through.

He almost felt sorry for the boy.

Almost.

When the lesson finished, all their classmates went off to their rooms to pack for the mission and Lee followed by Naruto was aiming to the S class training hall. Gaara followed them, unnoticed by the two boys. No need to scare the kitsune* boy, yet.

When they entered the gym, Naruto looked around in awe. How could anybody build such a place? Was this done by human?

"Gai-senseeei!" Lee was looking for his favorite sensei while Naruto was looking around. When he noticed Gaara, the redhead just introduced himself. Naruto smiled and continued to look around.

"With all the power of youth, I'm here, my dear students!" Gai sensei, the older original of Lee, who copied his looks appeared.

"Gai-sensei," Gaara said in his silent tone.

Gai immediately paid him attention.

"Naruto is Jinchuuriki. I'd appreciate if you'd let me train him the first days. I need to properly explain him everything and have him contact his Bijuu."

Gai nodded with serious face and let Naruto, whom he cheerfully greeted before, stay with Gaara.

"I'm Shukaku, the one tailed beast of the Sand. Which of my pieces are you?"asked the voice right after Naruto and Gaara were alone in the gym.

Naruto jumped with surprise.

Gaara didn't open his mouth and the voice was too rough to be his.

"You're getting older if you don't know which of us I am," answered voice from inside of Naruto.

Naruto didn't know what was going on. Was he dreaming?

"Kyuubi. Still the same as ever."

Gaara didn't look surprised at all. As if what was happening was absolutely normal. As if the voices without source were normal.

"Are we gonna train him? Do you like him?"asked the voice from Gaaras direction.

"Of course we're gonna train him! Do you think he'd be still alive if I didn't like him? He'd be S class even if I wasn't in his insides. He's strong."

"Whatever."

"Naruto, get ready for Hell."

* * *

**Haaaah, finally finished. I've been writing this forever. Okay, there are no pairings yet, so I'd like you, if you want any pairing, write it to your review. Sorry I there are mistakes, my body hurts and I feel like vomiting. Please, really, write any pairings you'd like, because without it I won't be able to move on. Yep, there'll be any character you want. Only the plot won't change. But still. Thank you for reading ^^ Hopefully see you soon**

*** naruhodou – oh, I see! / yoroshiku, minna!- nice to meet you, you all!/ Kitsune-fox**


End file.
